Smart Hero
Class Skills: The Smart hero’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Skill Points at 1st Level: (9 + Int modifier) x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 9 + Int modifier. Starting Feats In addition to the two feats all characters get at 1st level, a Smart hero begins play with the Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Smart hero. Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Smart hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, he or she can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Research Talent Tree The Smart hero has a natural aptitude for study and fact-finding. These talents can be selected in any order. Savant Select one of the skills listed in the following paragraph. The hero must have ranks in the skill if it is Trained Only. The Smart hero gets to add a bonus equal to his or her Smart level when making checks with that skill. A Smart hero can take this talent multiple times; each time it applies to a different skill. Computer Use, Craft (any single skill), Decipher Script, Demolitions, Disable Device, Forgery, Investigate, Knowledge (any single skill), Navigate, Repair, Research, Search. Linguist With this talent, the Smart hero becomes a master linguist. Whenever the hero encounters a new language, either spoken or written, that he or she does not know the Smart hero can make an Intelligence check to determine if he or she can understand it. The check is made with a bonus equal to the hero’s Smart level. For a written language, the bonus applies to a Decipher Script check instead. The DC for the check depends on the situation: DC 15 if the language is in the same group as a language the hero has as a Read/Write Language or Speak Language skill; DC 20 if the language is unrelated to any other languages the hero knows; and DC 25 if the language is ancient or unique. With this special ability, a Smart hero can glean enough meaning from a conversation or document to ascertain the basic message, but this ability in no way simulates actually being able to converse or fluently read and write in a given language. A single check covers roughly one minute of a spoken language or one page of a written language. Prerequisite: At least 1 rank in either Read/Write Language or Speak Language for each of three different languages. Strategy Talent Tree The Smart hero has the brainpower to see solutions in most situations. These talents can be selected in any order, but before the hero can select a talent from this tree he or she must have previously selected at least one talent from the Research Talent Tree. Exploit Weakness After 1 round of combat, the Smart hero can designate one opponent and try to find ways to gain an advantage by using brains over brawn. The Smart hero uses a move action and makes an Intelligence check (DC 15) with a bonus equal to his or her Smart level. If the check succeeds, for the rest of the combat the Smart hero uses his or her Intelligence bonus instead of either Strength or Dexterity bonus on attack rolls as the hero finds ways to outthink his opponent and notices weaknesses in his opponent’s fighting style. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Plan Prior to an encounter the Smart hero can develop a plan of action to handle the situation. Using this talent requires preparation; a Smart hero can’t use this talent when surprised or otherwise unprepared for a particular situation. Creating a plan requires 1 minute. After creating the plan the Smart hero makes an Intelligence check (DC 10) with a bonus equal to his or her Smart level. The result of the check provides the Smart hero and allies with a circumstance bonus. A Smart hero can’t take 10 or 20 when making this check. This bonus can be applied to all skill checks and attack rolls made by the Smart hero and his or her allies, but the bonus only lasts for the first 3 rounds after making the plan. After that time, reduce the bonus by 1 point (to a minimum of +0) for every additional round the situation continues, as the vagaries of circumstance begin to unravel even the best-laid plans. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Paced Plan Whenever the Smart hero uses the Plan talent to organize a task that will take several hours (such as repairing a starship or searching a warehouse for a particular crate), the bonus provided by the plan ability lasts for the first three hours and degrades as normal each hour after that. Note that this ability cannot be used to Plan for combat scenarios or dramatic scenes (such as skill checks or other quick tasks) and may only be applied to tasks that consume at least three hours worth of work, such as Craft checks or certain Research checks. Prerequisites: Plan. Trick The Smart hero has the ability to temporarily confuse a target through the use of ploy and deception. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a trick, must be within 30 feet of the hero, and must be able to hear and understand the hero. To play a trick on a target, the hero must use a full-round action and make an Intelligence check (DC 15), adding his or her Smart level as a bonus. If the Intelligence check succeeds, the target can try to think quickly and ignore the trick. The target resists the trick by making a Will saving throw (DC 10 + Smart hero’s class level + Smart hero’s Int bonus). If the saving throw fails, the target becomes dazed (unable to act, but can defend normally) for 1 round. A trick can only be played on a particular target once per encounter. After the first trick in an encounter, whether the attempt succeeds or not, that target becomes wary and immune to such ploys. This is a mind-affecting ability. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Skill Enhancement Talent Tree The Smart hero is one of the most skilled adventurers around, and his ability to apply his knowledge and talents in all situations makes him a valuable addition to the team. Smart heroes with talents from this tree, however, are able to use their skills and manipulate their own abilities to the point where they are not only able but flexible as well. Competitive Edge: When taking this talent, the Smart hero must select one class skill. The Smart hero’s maximum ranks with that skill are increased by +2. Note that this does not increase the Smart hero’s actual ranks in the skill, only adding to the number of skill points he may invest in any chosen class skill. This talent can be taken multiple times, but only once for any given class skill. Expanded Knowledge Base The Smart hero gains an additional 2 skill points per level. Prerequisites: Competitive Edge. Applied Knowledge: When taking this talent, the Smart hero must select one skill (either class or cross-class). That skill’s relevant ability modifier is replaced by the Smart hero’s Intelligence modifier, allowing the Smart hero to apply his intellect to even the most physical tasks. Note that any situation that would normally cause the Smart hero to lose his ability bonus to that score does not affect his ability to add his Intelligence modifier to the skill check, unless the situation causes him to lose his Intelligence bonus to skill checks. So, in a situation where a Smart hero might normally be denied his Dexterity bonus to the Pilot skill, he may still use his Intelligence score as the relevant ability for the Pilot skill provided he selected Pilot as the target of this talent. Prerequisites: Competitive Edge, Expanded Knowledge Base. Advanced Engineering Talent Tree In future settings, the Smart hero is highly valued due to his inherent ability to use technology of all kinds. In fact, since most engineers, scientists, and craftsmen are Smart heroes, they are in many ways the very people that keep the world moving forward. Smart heroes with talents from this tree stand out in their fields as pioneers and brilliant minds at the forefront of their expertise. Progressive Design: The Smart hero may select one gadget that is one PL higher than his own. He then may apply this gadget as normal to a weapon, armor, or piece of equipment as though he had access to it in his own PL. The gadget’s cost modifier affects the cost of raw materials as normal, and the Craft DC and crafting time are treated as being one step higher on the type chart; simple type items become moderate type items, complex type items become advanced type items, and so on for the purposes of determining Craft DC and crafting time. Top Shelf Parts The Smart hero may use superior parts in the construction of his designs, increasing the hardness of any items by +4 and increasing the purchase DC of the raw materials by +2. Master Craftsman The Smart hero should select one of his Craft skills. Any item the Smart hero crafts using this skill is automatically considered a mastercraft (+1) item, but does not increase the Purchase DC to acquire the raw materials. The time to create the item does not increase. When the Smart hero creates mastercraft items with a greater bonus (+2 or +3), subtract 3 from the Purchase DC to acquire the raw materials. Prerequisites: Progressive Design, Top Shelf Parts. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level, the Smart hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the Smart hero must meet any prerequisites. Builder, Cautious, Combat Expertise, Educated, Gearhead, Improved Disarm, Improved Trip, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Meticulous, Studious, Vehicle Expert, Weapon Focus. Category:Classes